Here We Go Again: A Songfic
by nostalgic rose
Summary: A songfic of Demi Lovato's song. Includes NatsumexMikan, RukaxHotaru, MisakixTsubasa, KokoxSumire.


MY FIRST SONGFIC thingy.  
This idea just came to me when I heard a snippet of the song (Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato). I put it in the girls' view; even though it kind of degrades a girl by showing that she can't survive without a man (sorry for being a little philosophical!!!). This fic includes the following couples: NatsumexMikan, RukaxHotaru, TsubasaxMisaki, KokoxSumire.

Oh, and I did not use _all _the lyrics because it's too long.

Disclaimer: I do not own G.A, or affiliated with any parties that do.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Here We Go Again'. Demi Lovato and Hollywood Records own the song. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**I throw all of your stuff away…And I clear you out of my head…**

Mikan's vision blurred as tears fell down her cheeks. She stormed into her room and walked towards her closet, throwing it open. She bent down and picked up a heart-shaped locket with a small crystal in the middle. She burst out in a fresh batch of tears and threw the locket halfway across room angrily.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and walked away, trying to forget him.

**I tear you out of my heart…And ignore all your messages…**

Misaki's friends brought her to Central Town to make her forget about…him. Misaki tried her best to forget about him and appreciated her friends' effort.

Suddenly, something vibrated in her skirt pocket. She fished out her cell phone and checked the caller I.D.

_Tsubasa _

Misaki caught her breath and froze. She struggled to press the Off button, but succeeded.

**I tell everyone we got through…'Cause I'm so much better without you…**

"Hey, Sumire, where's Koko?" Sumire's friend asked, opening a can of pop.

Sumire blocked her tears. She managed to shake her head.

"No. We're done." She replied bitterly, looking away.

**But it's just another pretty lie 'cause I break down…Every time you come around…**

Coincidently, Sumire caught a glimpse of Koko walking on the other side of Central Town. She stopped walking and ceased all breathing. Her throat went dry and it felt like her face was burning up.

Koko slowly turned around and saw Sumire. They made eye contact. Sumire looked away and coughed, a tear sliding down her cheek.

**Oh, oh…So how did you get here under my skin? I swore that I'd never let you back in…**

Hotaru walked down the hallways in her blank manner. She caught a glimpse of a certain blond holding a bunny in his hand, surrounded by a crowd of girls, hovering a flirting around him.

"Ruka-kun…" an attractive girl made a bold move and gripped onto Ruka's arm. "Want to hang out on next week?"

Ruka blushed and opened his mouth to answer. He didn't take any notice to Hotaru at all. Hotaru actually felt emotion drowning her body. She ran down the hall and exited the building, trying to keep calm.

**Should have known better…Than trying to let you go…**

Misaki sat on the bench close to the fountain with notebooks accompanying the other side of the bench. She couldn't help but feel lost and empty. Days without Tsubasa was pure torture. There was barely any laughter or smiling. Not only was Tsubasa her (ex) boyfriend, but he was also a best friend.

The wind blew in the piercing silence. Misaki picked up her books and began to walk back to the dormitories, crying.

'**Cause here we go, go, go again.**

**Hard as I try I know I can't quit…something about you is so addictive…**

Mikan walked into her homeroom. She saw Natsume sitting on his (and her) desk with a manga in his hand. Mikan clenched her fists and slowly walked towards the desk. She slid into her seat and opened her textbook to a random page.

"You and I both know that you can't avoid me." The boy whispered in her ear. Mikan's face turned scarlet, but her head was telling her that he was wrong, but her heart was telling her to stop playing around.

**We're falling together, you think that by now I'd know…**

'**Cause here we go, go, go again.**

Sumire sat at her lunch table, waiting for her friends to come by. Her heart was still aching, but she learned to ignore it. She looked at the table until something shadowed it.

"Sumire…I'm sorry. Can we…sit together?"

Sumire looked up to see Koko grinning his famous smile. She tried to refuse and convince herself that he didn't deserve a second chance, but she couldn't resist his sunny smile.

"Okay."

**And again…(and again)**

Hotaru was in her lab fixing her latest invention. Suddenly something flew in her lab from the open window. She was about to reach for a hammer until she noticed it was a white bird, presumably a dove. It had a rose in its beak with some small paper tied to it.

Hotaru approached the dove and swiftly pulled the rose out of its mouth. She untied the ribbon around the rolled paper and read the brief note.

_Please forgive me. –R_

Hotaru actually smiled. She inhaled the scent of the rose, which also held a trace of his own scent. She held the rose to her heart and walked out.

**And again…(and again)**

Misaki walked around the main park during noon. She suddenly tripped and fell into someone's arms.

She looked up to see Tsubasa with his trademark Mark of Obedience. He grinned awkwardly as he held her.

"Give me a chance again, will ya?"

Misaki was caught by surprise. Her first instinct was to hit him and run away, but she found herself gradually straightening herself and hugging him, with a smile on her face.

**And again…(and again)**

Mikan followed the 'Treasure Map' and found herself at the eminent Sakura blossom tree. She gasped when she saw a raven-haired boy leaning against the strong trunk of the tree. Her feet began to back away until he reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her against him.

"You try too hard." He said quietly. Mikan lost herself in his ruby red eyes before he spontaneously kissed her on the cheek, instead of the lips. Mikan's whole body was burning and her heart was pounding. She still felt like running.

Mikan found her voice again and looked at Natsume.

"Wait, so there's no such thing as the Treasure of Howalon?"

* * *

My bad attempt at humour. Ha ha ha.

I hope you liked it anyways.


End file.
